


I burnt the bridge

by BDHXHX



Category: You know so you know
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2015年的一些文的补档。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小基基的点题是“艾利+车震+Just a game”

引擎发动，然后漆黑的轮胎紧咬地面，将自己和承载的车身推向光影交错的道路。

他双手稳握着方向盘，舞场的喧闹被他舍弃在身后，车内冷气全开，大雨来临前的闷热和压抑在车外窥视着，却始终无法进入。也许还是进入了些：他的手指有些打颤。黑色的乌鸦收敛了羽翼在小巷里滑行，最后停在了某栋楼前的大片空地上。他不着急下车，也不去看看四周。

雨从他拐入小巷的时候就下了起来，由缠绵到铺天盖地只要几分钟时间。他垂下眼睫，哼起今晚音响师们演奏的乐曲，一曲未了，他突然听到有人敲了敲车窗。

雨下得太大，隔着玻璃和车膜他看不清外面的是谁，那个人的脸部轮廓被巨大的雨滴抹去，可是在注意到他看向他的时候，那个人睁开了眼睛。他摇下车窗，太久没开口让他吐出的话嘶哑微颤：“艾伦。”

艾伦闭上了眼睛，雨水持续从额发滑过他的睫毛，他凑上前给了他个吻。

“利威尔。”艾伦没有深化这个吻，只是小心地碰了碰又离开，他也喊出了利威尔的名字，像是在对着暗号，可是利威尔显然不是这个意思：“进来。”

艾伦嗯了一声，摸索着坐到了副驾驶座。这个时候他才能好好的睁开眼，雨下得太大，他的眼睛都被砸痛了。他朝思暮想的人就坐在身旁，正在从烟盒里抽出一根烟给他，艾伦在内心惨笑了一下，感情今天的事后烟就这样开始了。不过他还是接过了利威尔递给他的烟，是柔和七星利。威尔自己也咬着一根刚刚点燃的。

打火机燃起瞬间冒出的火花让艾伦有些抗拒，他叼着那根烟朝利威尔勾了勾手指，这是他们心神领会的动作，可是这次利威尔没有马上凑过来，他只是看着艾伦失落地放下了手。

他们沉默了很久，利威尔的烟都抽了大半艾伦才重新有了动作，艾伦急躁地抽出上衣口袋里的纸绕了烟身一圈再展示给利威尔看。

“这是我明天的机票。”艾伦说。利威尔不紧不慢地又抽了口烟，车窗上留了条缝，烟雾很快就被混乱的气流抹去，停留的时间和利威尔的答话一样简短：“是吗。”

“可是你还可以重新再订另一班，艾伦。”

“我不会再订了。”

“你还可以用别的方式离开。”

利威尔看向艾伦，青年果然不再说话把烟重新放回了嘴里，于是他叹息地凑上艾伦面前烟头对准烟头点了火。机票被艾伦折了起来，最上端有段没有被晕湿倒也点的顺利，浓烈的味道在两人的喉间和鼻腔散开，刻骨柔和。但是很快星星点点的火光就熄灭了，机票当然没被点着。艾伦马上丢掉了它，烦躁正从他的心底燃起：去他的，他来这可不是来抽事后烟的——

艾伦猛然把对方嘴里的烟也夺过来一齐丢到了外面，同时饥渴地吻上利威尔的嘴唇。男人的嘴唇触感好不到哪去，利威尔的嘴唇更是又薄又干燥：看来他今天没点酒；艾伦趁胜追击，把舌头伸进去舔弄利威尔的上颚，微妙的甜味舒服了味蕾*，他听到利威尔也哼了一声。不是第一次接吻，利威尔却没能马上把掌握权夺回来，任凭艾伦把他的口腔搅得津液飞溅，上颚、软肉、牙齿、舌头，当最后一丝甜味也被舔舐去的时候艾伦放开了他。

喘息声不大，尽管外面的雨声还在源源不断地涌进来，艾伦确信自己的话在利威尔心上砸了个不小的坑：“我还是要走，”艾伦沉声道，“可是你不想让我走。”

男人撇开眼的瞬间，艾伦确定自己达成了大半个目标。

——他是来挽留利威尔的。

当然他明天必需离开，他要参加母亲的葬礼；可是艾伦还想回来，同时他还想着利威尔不会离开。从在舞场认识到现在能彼此知道对方的住址也就过了几个月，艾伦清楚利威尔也是不满足的。他们两个像是两只猫在争夺着根本不存在的老鼠，没理由地想占据上位，可惜到后来该离开的时候他们游玩的兴致却是高涨到了极点。

利威尔用力握了一下他的手，逼艾伦回神过来：“你真的以为那是事后烟？”

艾伦下意识回答道：“是。”然后他恍然大悟，年长的人对接下来的事早有计划。于是他又说：“但我觉得等下再来一根也不错。”

利威尔挑了挑眉，不置可否。

他们不再说话，艾伦就当这是默许了。他小心地爬了过去，把利威尔抱在怀里。他们又开始接吻，这次的亲吻是漫长的，耳鬓厮磨的温情。他们都喜欢接吻，交换气息是确认彼此存活的最好方法。

“再……靠过来……点……”利威尔在接吻的间隙里断断续续地说出这句话，于是艾伦再压上去一些，可是利威尔的手臂还是被方向盘压得生疼：窄小的驾驶位实在难以容下两个激动得肌肉线条紧绷的男人。

艾伦舔舔嘴唇，说什么也不放开手去够调座位的开关。是的，这样的姿势很难受，可他就是喜欢被吻得全身发烫的利威尔被圈在他怀里的样子。可是利威尔和他纠缠的舌头用力越来越大，他只好松开利威尔含着他的下唇说我们去后面吧，然后移到自己的座位去开门。

雨已经下得小了点，虽然依旧猛烈，但好歹艾伦能顺利地看到了对面也出来了的利威尔。艾伦把自己塞了进去，然后躺在后座上，伸手接住狠狠关上车门的利威尔。后座不是很长，艾伦需要曲起腿来，利威尔只好正坐在艾伦跨上：这倒是正合他意。

利威尔开始在艾伦灼灼的眼光下脱衣服。他的西装外套早在离开舞场的时候就脱下了，现在他上身只有透明的白衬衫，艾伦打量的时候直接大脑当机，毕竟这个标志代表的露骨性暗示没有男人不知道。

利威尔不急着草草脱下，他伸手抓住了靠近领子的第二颗扣子，然后缓慢地从最下面开始解开，腹部的肌肉群随着他的呼吸大幅度收缩，男人的曲线展露无遗。艾伦没有去摸利威尔的腰侧，他只是默默地看着他动作。这次到底和以前不一样，不知为何他嗅到了虔诚的气息——那股气息大概是来自自己。用这种方法留下利威尔会成功吗？不一定会。所以他必需时刻盯准他的目标。

而目标现在只是冷静地解着扣子，惊近乎冷酷的色情。倒数第二颗扣子被解开的地方恰好就是与乳首相平的地方，利威尔停下了解扣，撑开衣服把衣服向两边扯开好让胸口全部裸露出来。平日里藏在衣服下的肌肉全面苏醒，心脏那部分的尤其显眼，把浅色的小点都凸显在了空气里。

橙黄的车灯打在上面终于让苍白的皮肤染上了暖意，于是艾伦情不自禁地伸手过去解开了最后一颗扣子，他想在这样的温室里亲吻他身体冰冷的情人。利威尔倒是先把衣服脱掉，从左臂到右臂，那样肆意展露自己身体的神态把艾伦彻底逼急了，在白衬衫被丢到座位下的一瞬他就伸手向利威尔的臀部摸去。他先是毫无章法地揉了几下，才深呼吸几口把西装裤拉下直奔穴孔。然后他的另一只手抚向利威尔的胸膛，那上面全是水滴，不知道是雨水还是薄汗，湿漉漉地让艾伦手掌打滑。

淋过雨后的身体迅速升温，可是手指还是冷的。利威尔把手搭上艾伦的颈侧，打着圈摩挲对方的颈部动脉接着握住艾伦的后颈。艾伦忍不住打了个寒颤，在利威尔乳首周围徘徊的手指加大了力度，使劲摁下了坚硬的一点。这样一来效果极佳，他另一边勾勒股缝线条的手受到了挤压，指尖被用力吸向内侧，最后浅浅地被挤进了穴口。

这时候艾伦望了眼利威尔，男人正低着头，深色的瞳孔里燃烧着墨蓝的火焰，最高温的火焰正是这个颜色；可是男人并不是享受的表情，他的眉头松开了些，嘴唇还是紧闭的。

但是在艾伦把两个指节塞进去的时候呻吟声还是泄了出来。“叫出来吧，利威尔。”艾伦听到自己说。对人的时候利威尔话不多，没羞没臊的情话当然只有艾伦负责说，所幸利威尔在情事上还是很玩得开的，干脆就配合着叫了出来。

艾伦的手指伸进去即使没有精液的润滑也很顺畅，大概是利威尔自己来之前就已经做好了准备。也许是因为年龄的问题，利威尔的肠液分泌的并不快，里面还是干燥的，这让他自己有股痛辣的感觉。艾伦这个时候已经玩够了利威尔的胸膛和腰部，最后在尾椎上上下摩擦了之后就去帮利威尔撸动起来。

艾伦的裤裆撑得老高，但是利威尔为了配合他右手的润滑只能抬高腰部往他的右手靠过去，无暇顾及自己被裤子紧缚的性器。“利威尔，”他呢喃，“利威尔。”

利威尔把手放到了他的裆部，隔着布料勾画试图表面性器表面的青筋——艾伦觉得自己马上就硬的和块石头一样。还好利威尔摸了几下就帮他解开了皮带，内裤被火热的器官烫得比周围的衣物更干燥些，看得利威尔都忍不住咽了口口水。

第三根手指也成功进入的时候体液已经分泌得够多了，微微抽出手指都能有啵的声音，哪怕是利威尔也会耳根发红；利威尔高翘的性器顶端虽然也会有液体流下，可是好歹不会像艾伦那样抖得不行。艾伦忍不住使劲去揉前列腺那块区域，逼得利威尔眼前黑白分明，可是后面的空虚让快感不上不下，高潮的到来将至未至：“妈的艾伦，再不进来就给我滚去机场！”

这是利威尔今晚说的最长的话，为了奖励他艾伦马上把那根长度粗度傲人的家伙捅了进去，直插到底。利威尔的肠道本来就比别人的更短些，为了照顾他艾伦以前从不敢这么直接就近到最里面，这下就直接把他刺激到射了。被插射的感觉和被撸射的感觉完全不一样，眩晕一波一波地袭来，不至于天旋地转但是也足够麻痹其它感官，只有被打开的不适和背德的满足从身后源源不断地灌入大脑。

可是在这个时候还有个声音不折不挠地想要突入他的意识里。

“我会回来的，利威尔。”

意识恢复过来的时候他被顶得摇晃不已，似乎是之前被顶撞得撞到了车顶，头上有个地方还在痛着。艾伦握住他的肩膀把他抱下怀里，温柔的亲吻和下半身越来越激烈的进攻对比太大，利威尔觉得不止下半身被撕裂连意识都被分裂了。

“我会走，可是我还会回来，利威尔。”耳语温和，但是吐出的热气只能加深沉溺感，于是身下的进出不再有顾忌，艾伦只想进去再进去，被拔出的顶端带着冲进去又被搅弄出的液体浑浊，利威尔的会阴现在又湿又红肿，但疼痛被隐忍下去后感受到的只有不容抵抗的快乐。

大雨澎湃，黑色的轿车晃动了起来，把滴下的雨水隔绝在那个狭小的空间之外：那是毫无隐瞒的肉体和灵魂共振的节奏。

他拥抱住青年的后背如同伊卡洛斯为自己系上蜜蜡与羽毛交缠的翅膀，他被允许升上高空接近唯一而不可即的太阳，炽热的阳光让他心满意足；他凭感官鸟瞰，蜜蜡在火热中融化，他最终坠落，迎接他的是深不可测的大海，液体浸泡身体的瞬间他还在眺望的太阳依旧耀耀发光，于是他颤抖着放松了自己，把他自己体内融化的也释放了出来。

没有谁是清醒的，空调的冰冷只是让嗡嗡作响的大脑勉强固定了知觉。高潮过后利威尔竟然在短时间内说不出话，他舔向艾伦的耳边，我知道三个字被口舌胡乱加工，也不管艾伦听到没，男人沉沉睡去。

雨也终于停下，几个小时后有光亮掠过天空，所有的事情都照着本该来的发展，只是那上面少了一个本该乘它而去的人。

-END-

 

*说是抽烟的人和别人接吻的时候，自己尝到的是甜味，对方尝到的是苦味。如果两个人都抽了烟也许就都是甜味了，哈。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alpha！Eren/omega！Levi

接过白色袋子的时候艾伦根本没敢看售货员的表情，他抓稳了袋子后马上就跑了出去，差点撞到另一个刚要进来的人。

 

在下班高峰期跑过人群不是什么容易的事，跑到地铁口的时候艾伦就被人群挤得跑不开了，他喘着气，等着脸上因为运动和尴尬催生的红色褪掉，但是人潮的热气不停地把他的脸再次烘红。艾伦抓住一个扶手，感觉眼前的情景有些超现实。地铁平稳地动了起来，开了三个站之后他才想起来自己忘了买避孕套。

 

“利威尔？我回来了。”

 

艾伦开门的时候手都是抖的。他这几天都没有往身上喷抑制剂，虽然按常理来说alpha们就该把气味散布得到处都是，但是艾伦时常会失控，上次他失控就造成了不太好的后果。好吧，对于其他alpha来说是不太好——他推开门，看到自己的伴侣背对着他蜷缩在沙发上，利威尔的后背都湿透了。

 

这还真是糟糕。艾伦咽了下口水，他的伴侣有较强的洁癖，利威尔能放任自己浑身是汗地躺在沙发上绝对是发情期的魔力在起效。利威尔没有转过身来，也没有开口祈求什么，但是房间里浓郁的气味已经出卖了等待许久的omega。

 

他们的气味在结合之后就已经融合在了一起，但在两人独处的时候他们原本的信息素的气味似乎又回来了：和多数omega相同，利威尔的信息素闻起来也是甜腻的。艾伦走近他的omega，半跪下把自己的脸埋入利威尔的脖颈处，轻轻咬了咬那块发红的腺体，然后如愿以偿地闻到了更多让人沉迷的气味：蜂蜜和枫叶混合的气息，甜蜜又有点凛冽。发情期里几乎只剩下蜂蜜的腻味了，艾伦有些遗憾，沉睡中的omega似乎感受到了alpha的不满，利威尔被本能唤醒，转过身来抱住他的伴侣安抚他。抱了好一下利威尔才完全清醒过来，他推开艾伦，注意到对方的眼睛没有发红。

 

“我以为你会用其他方法叫我起来。”利威尔面无表情地说，他的声音沙哑得像被磨过一样：绝对是被他自己的呻吟磨破的，艾伦看了眼地上尺寸不小的玩具，在心里肯定了这点。

 

利威尔恰好在他走出公司大门的时候打进电话，那个时候利威尔的声音就已经很奇怪了：他慢慢地说着自己进入发情期的事，喘息被刻意放缓的声线盖了下去，内容却能让艾伦恨不得丢开手机狠狠捂住自己发烫的脸，比如说那个从药店买来的白色小袋子……

 

“您这次有点奇怪，”艾伦亲了亲利威尔的嘴角，“发情期应该是三个月才来一次的，可我们结合才是上个月的事？”

 

“你这次有点奇怪，”omega冷笑，任由他的alpha把嘴唇印到他的脸颊、鼻梁、睫毛上：“没有喷抑制剂就直接出门，你以为你真的能控制住信息素的释放吗？”

 

看来利威尔什么都知道。艾伦把自己的额头靠上利威尔的，从对方的瞳孔清楚地里看到了自己。那副端正的相貌总是能给自己添点“麻烦”，艾伦很享受利威尔在其他人靠近自己时稍微紧绷的神情，但不管怎样，他的伴侣还是在发情期的时候看起来最可口。

 

alpha眨了眨眼睛，露出人畜无害的笑容：“我觉得我们还是要先解决眼下的问题，您觉得呢？”

 

利威尔坐起来之后，沙发上那块水渍就完完全全被展现了出来，发情期的omega都会自主分泌出有润滑作用的热液，在艾伦刻意用信息素暗示后利威尔自然会大量分泌这种象征被征服的液体。在艾伦瞟向那片区域后利威尔僵住了——荷尔蒙的迷醉作用没能让他完全丧失理智。这种事情就算是玩得开的年长者也会感到羞耻，利威尔忍不住拢紧了双腿，但是这之后他的液体分泌的更加厉害了，简直是直接地流出了穴口，成股的热液争先恐后地渗入布料中，直到alpha的手抚摸上那周围才缓和了点。

 

艾伦没敢去看利威尔的脸是怎样的，估计也是和身体一样因为潮热而发红，说不定会更红：热液已经多到能弄湿他整个手掌，这对利威尔来说完全是失控的征兆了。

 

“那我继续了。”

 

利威尔只穿着艾伦的衬衫，不难猜测在艾伦回到家之前他都在干什么，用玩具把自己操到半晕，然后在自己伴侣的气味中沉沉睡去，不去理会发情期带来的稠腻、高热和被身体本能掌控的排斥……艾伦撩开衬衫下摆，苏醒的器官早已高高翘起，但是紧闭的双腿让他没法看到入口。

 

艾伦知道利威尔不会计较这种时候的小小情趣，他下定决心，然后给光滑的臀部来了一巴掌。用力的掌掴让利威尔闷哼出声，但是还没张开腿。没办法，艾伦完全跪下，握着利威尔的膝盖向上舔去。经验告诉他利威尔在期待一场美好的口交，通常omega才是在性事中提供服务的那个，但艾伦不介意为了他的伴侣做些改变。

 

在荷尔蒙的影响下他甚至觉得对方的前液尝起来还不错。和信息素相同的味道，蜂蜜，甜蜜的蜂蜜，暖香的蜂蜜，那种金黄色似乎就在他的眼前流淌着：本能欺骗了视觉和嗅觉。

 

艾伦一边努力让自己噎住，一边轻轻地抚摸着利威尔的大腿，诱导他把腿张开。舒服的omega最终自己把红肿的入口展露给他的alpha，释放出来的时候反性别的快感甚至差点高过爱意。

接下来是快速的转移，然而发情期的渴求让利威尔觉得每个瞬间都慢得不可思议。他侧躺在床上，看着艾伦匆忙脱下所有的衣服，青年似乎还问了他要按什么体位来做。“按你想做的来，艾伦。”

 

那个近乎哭喊的声音是他说得最清楚的一句。之后利威尔能说出的句子艾伦都没听懂，也没必要听懂。

 

艾伦在利威尔身后躺下，他在他的耳边低语请不要动，然后用手扶着自己胀得发痛的性器挤入年长者的臀缝。尽管利威尔有意识地去控制了热液的分泌，那块地方还是成了他全身上下最湿润的地方，就算是他正在被玩弄的口腔也无法提供如此明显的水声。

 

比柱身更大的伞头进入得比较艰难，但是肠壁很快就适应了它，在伞头往更里面钻磨的时候被撑大的肉壁又会紧紧收缩，把刚插进的柱身包裹的毫无缝隙。艾伦满足地亲吻着伴侣的头发，完全进去后他还特地停了几下以便享受那种被包容的幸福感。然后他抓稳利威尔的腰开始抽插。

 

事实上艾伦完全不想退出利威尔高温的体内，他只想一直插入，直到他的两个球都能顶进利威尔为他敞开的内里，把他的伴侣撑得哭出来，再没有什么地方他不能碰到。

 

显然他疯狂释放的信息素和他沉重的性器让omega感到了压迫，以往要做到第二次才能打开的生殖道居然在他们俩都还有意识的时候就敞开了。没有犹豫，艾伦把前端顶到生殖腔里。利威尔整个人都颤抖起来，他想在艾伦成结后再射出来，但怀孕的念头在此时完全捕获了他；被占有、被使用，然后孕育后代，没有omega能拒绝这种未来，这种飘荡的美好情绪无法命名。利威尔还是先挣扎着达到了高潮。艾伦不断在他脖子上印下亲吻，安抚他精疲力尽的伴侣。alpha的高潮似乎遥遥无期，持续的动作好像永远不会停止。但在利威尔失去意识前艾伦终于也攀上顶峰。

 

成结的时候多余的精液从生殖腔口里溢出，软下的性器让那些液体有机会从甬道流到外面：又是将近失禁的快感，但这时候利威尔已经没有力气再射出什么东西了。为了防止更多精液流失，有润滑作用的热液终于停止分泌，这让利威尔稍微找到了掌控身体的感觉。

 

艾伦拔出后抱了他很久才起身。利威尔用力地呼吸着房间内艾伦残留下的信息素气味，他曾说过艾伦的信息素闻起来和草地一样，其实没有泥土气息的扰乱，单纯的青草味道很清淡，让人安心不已，更何况这是他的伴侣的信息素，利威尔几乎就要在这种安宁里睡着了。还好艾伦回来得很快，他端着一杯水，嘴里似乎还含着什么。

 

他的alpha低下头来亲吻他，糖衣已经被含化了部分，利威尔清楚从对方舌尖递来的药片是避孕药，那种苦涩的味道他熟悉得很。在双方都拒绝避孕套的情况下避孕就只好用避孕药。他们都不喜欢隔膜的阻挡，完全黏在一起既符合本能又符合心意。

 

利威尔闭上眼睛，在亲吻中陷入睡眠。他不年轻了，发情期给身体带来的负担很大，他应该要睡到明天了。不过没关系，发情期还长的很。

 

-END-


End file.
